


Iron Fist Videos

by SkyDether



Series: Iron Fist [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First 9 - Freeform, First Nine, Gen, John JT Teller, John Teller - Freeform, Kurt Bunker - Freeform, Kurt Sutter - Freeform, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, Sutter Ink, YouTube, banshee - Freeform, skydether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: The Lean Green Ninja TeamThe Good Guys Win & The Bad Guys LoseI made this a right before Season 2.(repost)





	1. Tom Pelphrey Is John Teller - Sons of Anarchy, First 9

Tom Pelphrey needs to be cast as John Teller in Sons Of Anarchy - First 9

I hope Kurt Sutter gets to see this or hears the idea.

I asked Tom if he would like that role (in a live redditt chat thing) and about the idea of promoting it. He said "yes, yes please" (squeal!)


	2. Can't Stop These Radical Dudes! (Iron Fist Season 1 Tribute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lean Green Ninja Team
> 
> The Good Guys Win & The Bad Guys Lose
> 
> I made this a right before Season 2.  
> (repost)


End file.
